lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jiskran
Welcome to Team ! The was established on September 14, 2010. is not your typical television series wiki — it has a methodology that promotes continuity and consistency within the wiki. Please read the Policies and Procedures before editing or creating pages. All new editors are granted a "honeymoon period" but we are all expected to follow the system of the asap. Understand how to edit this wiki's pages by reviewing the style and format of existing articles ( for example: Succubus, The Morrígan, The Ash, Shapeshifter, The Norn, Lauren, Karen Beattie, Vexed, Anna Silk ). Read instructions for creating pages and adding image files in the New Pages / How To category. Please remember that deductions and interpretations about a character or scene are opinions, not facts. Hypotheses belong in the \ Trivia / section. If a page has been vandalized, let me know about the problem on my talk page and I will handle it immediately. The Policy for vandalism is strictly enforced. The policies of the are found herein. For subjects mentioned in the wiki that need a page created for them, visit: page wanted. For wiki pages that need additional or missing information, visit: article stubs. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit: Content. I hope you enjoy the and your experience with it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything! Virago a-go-go, Admin Cumberbatch Hello, I'm the Admin of the wiki. The welcome message you received from Nickclark89 should have had my name instead. There is a bug happening in the wiki that is messing up a few commands. Can you please re-upload the Cumberbatch image for the page and name the file only "Cumberbatch". Do not add words to the file name (such as "LG" and "Mr." ) that will make it difficult to find in the collection of images. Please go into Wiki Activity (within "On the Wiki" heading) and read the Community Message about categorizing new pages and uploaded files. Thank you and welcome to the Wiki. :-) Virago a-go-go (talk) 05:39, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yikes! Slow down a little You have made edits to a myriad of pages in just three days. Some of them are unjustified and I will need to revert them. Please try to avoid starting an Edits War with users who have created a page and the ones who edited them before you. If an edits war were to happen, I will have no choice but to put a 'cool down' temporary block on pages. We all have our own way of doing things, but going easy on the wiki is a much better introduction into the wiki's community. Txs. Virago a-go-go (talk) 21:59, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Content category I've been advised by staff that individual pages are not meant to be listed within the Content category. Only the categories they fall under. Unfortunately, the use of Content is not defined within the wiki and has been misused before. So, I'm taking it upon me to remove the category from the individual pages that now appear in it. I'm sorry for the confusion (but I think there's a bright side: you've earned 690 Achievement Points in the process!) Ciao! Virago a-go-go (talk) 09:41, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Images and Infoboxes Jiskran, please follow the style of the wiki when you edit a page. The image you added to the Cle Bennett page is the wrong type. A biography page needs to have the image of the person -- not the character played by the actor. Also, if you're going to edit or create a biographical or character page that is missing an Infobox, please add it -- don't just simply add an image to the page. I'm sorry if this sounds harsh, but the wiki has existed for 3 years and it has a style and format to it. Look at it this way: it's as if you hired painters to paint your home and they used whatever paint color they felt like using, instead of the color they were supposed to use. Get familiar with the wiki ins-and-outs before going down the wrong path. Txs. Virago a-go-go (talk) 05:29, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I shall do my best to follow your system. As it wasn't universally applied before, I'm afraid I was unaware of such things as the infobox issue. A :There is a system in place. It's what makes the wiki attractive and different. The first thing a user should do before jumping into the editing pool is take some time to figure out the nuts and bolts of how things are done in the wiki. :Too many cooks (as the saying goes), in the wiki, have spoiled the broth. I fix errors and omissions as I find them. :Why did you remove the Episodes category from ConFaegion? I think you should take a break because if your edits screw up wiki pages and how to find them, I'll have to put a 'cool down' hold on your editing. I am an Admin because I protect and enhance the wiki from misguided users, too. Not just vandals. Virago a-go-go (talk) 05:48, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :Purely by accident, I obviously intended to remove 'Content'. My apologies. A ::OK. As I asked you two days ago, don't remove any more Content categories from the pages (like you did on the Ash page yesterday). I'm doing it as a opportunity to visit the pages and check them. Virago a-go-go (talk) 22:08, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Creating "Etymology" section in Nadia article I don't know how many times I have to advise you that there is an existing style and format in the wiki. That articles (pages) have a style users need to follow when they make edits. I've already informed you about *Trivia* being the section under which details (real or speculated) are included. You went ahead and created an "Etymology" section for Nadia's name. You may not like the word "Trivia" but that is what is used in the wiki. If you want to continue to make edits to the wiki, you need to comply with its format and style. If all you're doing is trying to accumulate achievement points and badges, it's going to devolve into a tail chase. They have no bearing in what a user can be allowed to do to a wiki. I have put a 48-hour "time out" on your account. I cannot be chasing after every edit you've made to so many pages in so little time, to see if I need to clean-up after you. I suggest you take some time to read the Lost Girl TV show Wiki:Community Portal before plunging into editing the wiki again. Virago a-go-go (talk) 03:19, October 4, 2013 (UTC) deleting information and link on page without creating new information I reverted your edit on the Lost Girl: Prologue page and re-wrote the information that appeared in it. Virago a-go-go (talk) 00:56, October 22, 2013 (UTC) addition of "Fenrir" to Deities and Higher Beings page In the episode, the Wolf Spirit has no association with Fenrir. Your inclusion of Fenrir in the page is not supported by the purpose of the page. The page is about "Deities and Higher Beings." Fenrir is associated with Mythology and Folklore. References to Fenrir belong in the Lost Girl Mythology and Folklore page. Jiskran, you really need to pause and think through your edits before you make a change in a page. You can't just invent an association. That's not what the wiki is about. Furthermore, not only does the reference not belong in the DHB page, but a page for the Wolf Spirit doesn't even exist. The wiki serves two purposes: a sandbox for fans of the show to play in, and a historical record of the series. The latter needs to be correct. Enthusiasm is appreciated, but edits need to be about what happens in the TV show -- not about what happens in the imagination of a user. I've been trying my darndest to make you understand how to edit a page. Virago a-go-go October 27, 2013 (UTC) Take a look at the page now. ~ Virago No thanks. I don't care to subject myself to your OCD level of monitoring. A quick glance at the recent contributions suggests that I'm far from alone in that. Very few people left putting into this place on any regular basis. :Since you're not an Admin you do not have access to participation by registered users. If you were, you would see that 80% of registered users have never contributed to the wiki, and the last contribution from another 15% was before the wiki was abandoned by its last Admin. In any event, nothing you have to say can be taken seriously. Your bluster is not supported by your actions. You've said in the past that you were not interested in participating in the wiki any longer -- then after a few weeks have passed you return to edit pages again. Where I come from such modus operandi is called FOS. I am not going to be like the Admins that came before me and quit this wiki. So you either continue to participate, or you stop bitching and move on permanently to another playground. Virago a-go-go (talk) 13:14, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :Definitions vary - to the best of my knowledge, my contributions in the last three months or so have been merely spelling correction on amendment to pages I contributed to earlier, or minor factual additions. Compared to my earlier input, or invovlement elsewhere, and whilst not absolute, it feels to me like a general detachment. Simply for your information, however, http://lostgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers is available to anyone, not merely Admins, and configuring it to show usernames in 'last edited' order was what led me to the conclusion that less than twenty souls who identify themselves have edited here in this calendar year, myself included. No one, I believe, ever hoped you would leave, only that you might consider a less confrontational approach, and deem the work of others more worthy of your seeming respect. An Admin is a vital job, and from what I've seen you put immense effort and time into this place. I hope this wiki does manage to thrive, and if so I'm sure you'll be a large part of it. Re:Concerning HP and elsewhere I don't know enough about psychiatry to make any informed hypothesis about Asperger, but I've come also to the conclusion that an early teen parading and peacocking would have stopped by now - it's been five years on HP, and about the same on Digimon. I can only hope I can keep my own frustration/irritation to a minimum: I can be as mulish and pigheaded as he/she is. The problem is how to get the disruption to a minimum - I don't see any easy way out. MinorStoop 07:53, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :As I said, I don't know anything about how the brain works, or fails to work - I just skimmed a few articles on wikipedia for the most basic terms (Tourette, Asperger, etc.), so I can't really distinguish between "unintentional disruptiveness" and "intent to irritate". :However, your suggestion seems to be a way out of this impasse; I'll welcome anything that can help settling the issue without blocking anyone (among other things, I'm aware that some of the complaints made about J-7 can also be made about me!). So, please, go ahead with the first explanation or two. "Losing face" is perhaps too strong a concept, but, if you do so, it will make it easier for me to switch behavior, I think. :Thanks, MinorStoop 08:38, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Alastor trivia Please add a source to support the info you added about Zeus epithet. Thanks. Virago a-go-go (talk) 13:23, February 22, 2015 (UTC)